The present invention relates to an automatic cassette tape recorder stop mechanism or more specifically to an automatic stop mechanism in a cassette tape recorder in which at least two tape cassettes can be operated simultaneously.
If an automatic stop mechanism is provided for each of a plurality of tape cassettes loaded in a tape recorder that can drive some or all of the tapes simultaneously, the number of parts involved increases, resulting in a cost rise. In contrast, if one automatic stop mechanism is shared among all the tape cassettes in such a tape recorder, the number of parts involved need not be increased. However, the load applied to the automatic stop mechanism varies greatly depending upon whether the tape cassettes are driven individually or simultaneously. Such variation in the load can cause erroneous operation of the automatic stop mechanism.